Hey Mister
by Ashnan
Summary: Logan returns to find Marie couldn’t wait to touch. Please read and review!
1. Activities

**Title: **Hey Mister

**Author: **Ashnan Etana

**Summary: **Logan returns to find Marie couldn't wait to touch.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. If I did… sigh …Oh, the things I could do with a certain Cajun and a growly butt-kicker. Makes my skin tingle just thinking about it.

The song "Hey Mister" is by Custom.

**Rating: R**

**Feedback: **Yes, please. It always helps to know what others think, even if it's bad. But be supportive; don't flame just to be cruel. All flames will be used for BBQ. Oh, how I love BBQ ribs.

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a song fic. Hope you like it.

* * *

Logan had been away too long. Sure, he'd called Marie almost every night, but phone calls didn't give a person the full picture. The knowledge of what was really going on. He'd stayed away as long as he could, giving Marie a chance to grow up. And grow up she had. She was beautiful, sexy and fun.

_Hey Mister I really like your daughter,_

_I'd like to eat her like ice cream_

_maybe dip her in chocolate_

Logan wasn't the only one that recognized the sexual being that Marie had become. Logan had returned to find some Cajun asshole calling himself Remy (actually calling himself 'Remy', in third person) hanging all over Marie. Logan could have really liked the guy if he hadn't kept touching Marie every chance he got. Sometimes the Cajun seemed to do it just to piss Scooter off. That's where he and Cajun had something in common. Yeah, coulda really liked the guy.

_Hey Mister on your way to work_

_in your Volvo, suit, and tie_

_We'll, be crawling in your bed soon_

_messing around, maybe getting high_

Apparently, while Logan had been gone, ol' Scotty-boy had proclaimed himself as some kind of father-figure to Marie. Logan didn't actually mind that. Sure it chapped his ass a bit to see Marie and One-Eye being so close, but it was nice to know that she had someone to look out for her when he wasn't around. Logan had really hoped Scooter was the reason that the Cajun touched Marie a little too intimately publicly. Yeah, 'touched' -- as in no material in between. It seems that Marie had gotten her skin under control during Logan's time away. And she hadn't even mentioned it during their phone conversations. That really hurt. But as much as Remy seemed to enjoy going out of his way to piss Scott off, Logan knew that wasn't why he caressed Marie so often. Pissing of Cyke was just a bonus. No, he just liked touching Marie. He liked it too damn much. And that's why Logan would never like the Cajun.

_It's not what ya did,_

_It's not what ya didn't_

_God gave her a perfect body_

_and now I'm all up in it._

Logan knew those caresses continued on more intimately when Marie and Remy crawled into bed together at night. Not that Logan could hear them; his room was too far away from Marie's to hear anything. He could hear the snake bastard slithering down the hall on his way to Marie's room at night. God, someone who wasn't Logan was crawling between Marie's thighs at night.

_It's not she's a tramp._

_It's not she's not pure._

_She just likes getting her fuck on,_

_and its good one of that I'm sure_

From the whispers he'd overheard, the little giggles that were shared between the teenage girls, it hadn't just been that asshole Cajun either. Marie never did anything by halves. Apparently the sex had been the same way. She'd thrown herself into the new sensations with great abandon.

He hadn't heard the Cajun go past tonight. What did that mean? They'd probably gone up earlier than usual and were having a regular fuck-fest right about now. He just couldn't lay here and think about that. Logan had to get out of the place for awhile. Hop on his bike, ride around a bit, and maybe stop off at a bar or two. That meant he'd have to pass Marie's car. The gift wonderful, caring, asshole-scooter had given her for her eighteenth birthday. Man is Scooter uptight. Who buys a kid a car at eighteen? Old Cyke is so hung up on responsibility. Shit, Logan should've gotten her a car for her sixteenth, but hadn't thought of it. Well, he was back now, and Scooter wouldn't one-up him again.

_Hey Mister I really like your daughter._

_When I'm horny like thirsty_

_She's a bottle of water._

Logan made his way to the garage trying to get the images of Marie and that prick Cajun rubbing up against one another out of his head. God, at least he hoped it was the Cajun. Maybe that's why he hadn't heard him pass. Maybe she'd replaced the Cajun already. This shit was tearing him apart. He wouldn't be able to stay much longer and keep his sanity. He was gonna have to hit the road again soon if something didn't change. Something like him replacing all these other little jerks in Marie's bed.

He neared the garage; that's when he heard it. The slapping of flesh against flesh. The little moans of pleasure the couple was making. Marie's moans mixed with the Cajun's. Logan didn't know whether to be glad it was still Remy or not. At least she wasn't with someone new. Someone new that wasn't him.

_Hey Mister how'd it get so bad_

_You raised her so well_

_and now she's calling me dad_

_in the back seat naked of a new Volkswagen_

_the perfect little gift for high school graduation._

Logan stopped in his tracks and just listened. Sure it was masochistic, but how could he not. Marie's moans, the hitch in her breathing, each sound she made was beautiful. Oh, fuck no, anything but this! He couldn't escape and he couldn't make himself go back to his room.

_It's not what ya did,_

_It's not what ya didn't_

_God gave her a perfect body_

_and now I'm all up in it._

So he just stood there, torturing himself.

_It's not she's a tramp._

_It's not she's not pure._

_She just likes getting her fuck on,_

_and its good one of that I'm sure_

"Logan!" His head snapped up and his heartbeat accelerated. That was his name. She called out his name when she came!

"Hey Mister" by Custom


	2. Eavesdropping

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.  
**Author's Note:** I'm not doing the accents. It's just too hard. I live in the south and it's just too confusing trying to figure out where the accents for Rogue should be. So I'm just not doing the accents anymore.

* * *

Logan couldn't have moved if he wanted to. He had to know what that meant. Why had she called out his name? So he stayed and listened. 

He heard a flurry of movement, followed by a car door slamming. "What the hell was that?" The Cajun.

A second car door slammed. "That was you acting like you'd been caught by your mamma with your britches down. What the hell is up with that?" Rogue this time.

"You're kidding me, right? You just called out the Wolverine's name!" Logan could hear clothes being put on.

"I never call him 'Wolverine.'" Logan gave a silent chuckle at that.

_That's right, Bub. My girl calls me Logan, apparently even while she's in your arms._

"You know damn well what I mean! If you're gonna be a whore, at least admit it. Don't play stupid with me." Logan growled when he heard that. No one insults Marie like that. It's not like the Cajun was Mr. Morality. Logan had seen him flirt with every female at the institute.

"Oh, please! Don't act like you thought this relationship was anything more than sex! I know you were with Jubilee just this morning in the laundry room. You don't see Jubes and I getting all bent out of shape about it." Footsteps sounded across the floor. Logan held his breath. They didn't come any closer to the door. They seemed to be moving closer to each other. Logan hoped things didn't get ugly; he'd have to step in. He really didn't want to give away his presence. "What, no response for that?"

"Actually, I thought you were better than that. I didn't think you were some cheap trailer trash out for a good…" The Cajun's voice was growing in volume.

"You didn't seem to mind a few minutes ago when you were panting like a dog!" Logan didn't really want to be reminded of that part of their drama. "And if you make one more remark about me being a whore or anything close to it, you'll be sipping your dinner through a straw, got it."

_That's my girl! Go ahead and break his jaw now, baby. Or better yet, let me do it for you._

"I'm sorry about that. I'm just angry." The Cajun seemed to be calming down.

_Damn, no claws tonight._

Rogue gave a small sigh. "I'm sorry I said his name. I'm not going to defend that. I…I just had this thing for him when he left and…well, I'm sure everyone's told you about poor Rogue's crush before I learned to control my skin."

Wait! What the hell? These two are blowing hot and cold pretty quick.

"I thought you were over that. I thought we were building something. I know we aren't exactly in a monogamous relationship, but I thought that maybe we were heading that way. I know that you've been with me longer than any of the others you've 'dated'. I thought that we were…hell, I don't know what I thought, but it's more than this!"

"I thought so to. I think I'd like that. This was just a mistake. Okay? It didn't mean anything, not really. Let's just forget it happened and see where we go from here."

_No, no, no, no. That's not what I want to hear, Darlin'. Go back to breaking his jaw._

"I can't just forget this. I think this is something that we have to resolve if we are going anywhere from here, even if it's just back into bed."

"Geez, Remy. Let's not make it a bigger deal than it is." Rogue gave an exasperated sigh.

"It is a big deal. If you can't remember you're sleeping with me, I think it's a very big deal." The Cajun sounded sad yet resigned.

"So what do you want me to do? You said you wanted something more of this relationship. You don't want that now? Just because of one stupid mistake? You're just done. That's it?"

"No. That's not what I meant. I just think this is something we can't ignore. I know we fight as much as we love. I've heard all the jokes about Remy and Rogue's 'On-days' and 'Off-days'. We both have tempers. I get that. But this isn't a fight. This is a problem."

"Okay, so I'll just call everybody 'Baby' from now on, that way I won't slip up again."

"I'm not joking around here, Rogue!"

"I know. I just don't know what you want me to do."

"I don't know either." There was a brief silence after that statement before the Cajun spoke again. "No, you know what. I know exactly what you need to do."

"What? What do you want me to do? I really do care about you, Remy. I do! I've just been…I don't know, a little crazy since I learned to control it. You know?" Rogue sounded almost desperate, with a hint of tears in her voice. "What do I have to do Remy to make this right?"

"Sleep with the Wolverine." Remy's voice was flat, no hint of emotion.

"What? I could not have possibly heard what I thought I heard."

_Oh yeah, darlin'. I heard it too. I think it's a brilliant idea._

"Yeah, I think you need to. Just get it out of your system."

"Logan doesn't even think about me that way!"

_Oh, yes I do Darlin'!_

"Oh, believe me, he does. I've seen the way he looks at you. I was just glad you didn't notice. "

"Really?" Rogue's voice sounded hopeful.

"That's what I mean. You get excited just thinking he might want you."

"That's not what I meant. I was just surprised is all. Come on, Remy. Let's quit acting crazy and just forget this happened."

"No. That idea sounds better the more I think about it." Remy was starting to sound a little annoyed now. "Go bang your Wolverine's brains out and get him out of your system. When you're done playing around, come see me. We can start talking about where to go from there. But you have to work this out first."

Logan could hear the Cajun coming towards him. Shit, he didn't have time to hide. The Cajun shot him a dirty look as he passed him, not even breaking his stride. Logan was too dazed by what he'd heard to reply with any kind of intimidation of his own.

Logan could hear Rogue light up a cigarette. He had to get out of there before she caught him. He headed up to his room. He had to think this over. He was going to make damn sure that Marie followed the Cajun's advice. Only Marie wouldn't be working him out of her system. Once he got her in his bed that was where she was damn well going to stay!

* * *

Roguechere, The-Princess-06, Lstarr, TPolTucker, daygonna: Thank you all for your reviews! They really boosted my ego and gave me the courage to write more stories! 

JayJay015: I think you've reviewed just about all of my stories. I can't begin to tell you how happy that makes me. I went back and read all of your stories, I learned a lot from them. You have been a great inspiration.

aria28: Girl, you know I love you! I'll see you on AW soon. I've just been so addicted to the FF that I haven't logged in lately. I'll leave a message in your domus soon, or if I see you on, I'll gram you!


End file.
